bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Circus Records
Circus Records is an independent label founded by Shaun Brockhurst (Doctor P) and Joshua Steele (Flux Pavilion) in 2009. The releases on this label originally started off with just dubstep, but over the years they have released a wide variety of genres like future bass, trap and house. Artists *Axel Boy *AXEN *Carmada *Chime *Cookie Monsta *Conrank *CRaymak *Cyran *Deficio *DISKORD *DMVU *Doctor P (Slum Dogz) *Dr Meaker *Engine-Earz Experiment *Flux Pavilion *Franky Nuts *Fransis Derelle *FuntCase *Gl0bal *GLD *Growlz *Havok Roth *JayKode *Jessica Audiffred *KTRL *LUZCID *Mark The Beast *Meaux Green *Mizuki ''(Former Member) *Outrun/Brown & Gammon *P0gman *Pelikann *Pex L *Roksonix (Former Member) *Rusko *Shapes *Standard&Push *SUB-human/Trumpdisco *The Brig *The McMash Clan (Former Member) *UFO Project *WILDLYF Associated Artists * 501 * A-Peace * Ace * Ace Aura * Adam F * Aentric * Akylla * Allen Mock * Amadeus * Angelz * ARIUS * Armanni Reign * Aryaxz * Bare Noize * Benny Page * Birthdayy Partyy * Born I Music * Boltex * Boy Kid Cloud * Champagne Drip * Clockvice * Daleri * Datsik * Dead Exit * Debroka * dialedIN * Downlink * Dillon Francis * Dirtyphonics * DJ Marky * Dodge & Fuski * Dommix * Draper * Dynamite MC (Slum Dogz) * DYS * Ekko & Sidetrack * Faethoms * Faubourg * Figure * Flakzz * Foreign Beggars * Fox Stevenson * Freddy Todd * Genetix * Heimanu * HEYZ * Hopsteady * Hot Goods * Hydraulix * I M U R * INFEKT * IYFFE * Jantsen * Jayceeoh * Jakes * Julian Calor * IAMU * KAOS * Klax * Krafty Nuts (Slum Dogz) * Late * Lets Be Friends * Lit Lords * Luxage * Macky Gee * MAG3 * Max Headroom * Meaux Green * Merky Ace * Mersiv * MeSo * Messinian * Million Dan * Mom N Dad * MVRDA * NGHTMRE * Oski * Persist * Pex L * PuroWuan * Purple Velvet Curtains * ReauBeau * Rith Banney * Sam Lamar * Scarky * Skeleton Keys * SKisM * Sikdope * Snails * Space Jesus * Steve Aoki * Stratus * Styles & Complete * Submotion Orchestra * SweetTooth * Switchdubs * Taim * TC * Teddy Killerz * The Arcturians * Tifa * TLZMN * Torqux * Trinergy * TrollPhace * Truth * Turin Brakes * TWO OWLS * UFO Project * Umpire * Unitz * Varien * Versa * Victor Niglio * Walter Wilde * What So Not * Woofax * Wooli * XAVAGE * Yokomono Associated Labels * Atlantic Records * Bassrush Records * Big Beat Records * Insomniac Records Albums * Circus One Presented by Doctor P & Flux Pavilion (2011) * The Shady Bunch (2012) * Circus Two Presented by Cookie Monsta & FuntCase (2013) * Circus 2.5 (2014) * Grand Central Miami (2014) * Circus Reloaded Vol. 1 (2014) * Circus Reloaded Vol. 2 (2015) * Grand Central Miami Vol. 2 (2016) * Circus Three Presented by Doctor P & Flux Pavilion (2016) * Circus Reloaded Vol. 3 (2016) * Circus Reloaded Vol. 4 (2017) * DPMO Vol. 1 (2017) * Earwax (2018) * DPMO Vol. 2 (2018) * DPMO Vol. 3 (2020) Releases Category:Record label